


Platinum Blonde

by vei (orphan_account)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vei





	1. Chapter 1

"No, seriously, I don't get why you would doubt my skill." Kida said, walking backwards in front of Mikado and Anri. "They're only turning me down because I'm not really serious about getting them. If I wanted to, I can have any girl in the world."   
  
"Uhm..." Mikado didn't really know what to say. Anri trailed behind him being her usual timid self.  
  
"You two don't believe me." Kida sounded offended. "Come up with anyone. Anyone at all. I'll seduce that person."   
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"But it is! It's a perfect idea. Come on, Mikado. Anyone at all. Well, excluding the teachers at school and Orihara Izaya. He might be the one person slightly out of my league."  
  
"He's a guy." Mikado pointed out.  
  
"Is this a problem? I can seduce a guy for you anyday. Pick someone fast." Kida urged him. "You too, Anri-chan."  
  
"Maybe the headless rider?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Hmm..." Kida put a finger to his lips. "It's not always easy to meet this person out in the city, much less stop him in his track. I'd prefer you think of someone whom I can actually meet."  
  
"Kida-kun, stop this nonsense."  
  
Kida started descending from the stairs backwards, still facing them.   
  
"Kida-kun..." Anri gasped, thinking it was looking dangerous.   
  
"Come oooooooooooon, just give me the name."  
  
"What about the strongest man in Ikebukuro then? The one in the bartender suit?" Mikado said off the top of his head.   
  
"Great! I'll be working on that from now on."

 

***

 

Kida was aware his friends hadn't really been treating him seriously why coming up with this challenge. If he never did anything about it, they weren't going to say a word anyway. Well, they were in for a surprise.   
  
Heiwajima Shizuo wasn't that difficult to locate. He moved along set paths in Ikebukuro and rarely wandered anywhere else. It saved his nerves. Everybody at the places he always visited was already aware of his condition and didn't bother him with details, problems, issues, surprises, special offers, not so special offers etc.  
  
"Hi!" A blond high-schooler popping out right in the middle of his usual track, smiling at him, wasn't exactly what he had expected while heading home from work that day.   
  
"Do I know you?" He asked politely. Maybe the kid had mistaken him for someone else. He wouldn't have come for a fight alone, after all.  
  
"Not really, though we've met briefly before. I'm Kida Masaomi." The boy beamed at him.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you."  
  
"I think you're cool. I've always wanted to get to know you."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"So, can I maybe spend a bit of time with you, Heiwajima-san? Just... follow you around?"  
  
Shizuo took off his glasses and looked at the boy more closely. He looked normal. His hair was dyed blonde and he had an earring in one ear but he still looked like an average schoolboy.  
  
"I don't get what you mean." Shizuo said in the end.  
  
"I want to get to know you, the strongest man in Ikebukuro." Kida approached him and stretched his hand out towards him. "What's so strange about it?"  
  
Shizuo shook his hand hesitantly, gaugeing his strength cautiously.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" He asked blandly. He was not angry yet, though the slight irritation at having his everyday routine interrupted was setting in.  
  
"No, not at all. I honestly think you're cool."  
  
"Listen, kid..."  
  
"I'm Kida Masaomi."  
  
"...I don't really like being ridiculed."  
  
"But I really mean it." Kida fell to his knees in front of him. "I really really mean it. You're awesome. Like... totally awesome, like a comic book character. Some kind of a superhero. I've always wanted to know such a person in real life, so that's why..."  
  
"Shut up." Shizuo growled. "You talk too much."  
  
Kida stood up and took a step back, the change of tone in Shizuo's voice making him wary.  
  
"I bet you're making fun of me. I bet it's some high school prank with your fellow high-schoolers." Shizuo's face was changing. His hands already earned to grab something.  
  
"Heiwajima-san, why are you getting angry all of a sudden?" Kida took one more step back.  
  
"Angry, angry... I'm not getting angry. I'm not getting angry at all. I'm serene like a river during drought." With that Shizuo angled closer to a street sign and pulled it out from the ground with one hand.  
  
Kida's eyes widened.   
  
"I'd prefer if you got lost now." Shizuo said, lowering the sign in front of him.  
  
"Unfortunately, I can't do that." Kida said.  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because I don't want to." Kida leapt back as the street sign swished through the air where his head had been a moment ago. Damn. Shizuo was not only strong, he was also pretty damn fast. Kida had seen Izaya avoid his blows before, one after the other, but he had to admit it took some serious skill.  
  
"What do you mean you don't want to. I hate stupid punks like you." Shizuo threw the sign his way before walking up to a vending machine.

Having narrowly missed being fatally hit with the street sign, Kida gulped seeing the huge vending machine being lifted off the ground effortlessly. He looked around for a weapon of his own. He couldn't just back off. He'd been his usual polite happy self that made people smile and this man, he was trying to kill him all of a sudden. He jumped sideways as the vending machine was sent flying, its innards rattling in the air. He reached for the glass bottle lying on the ground. He smashed it against the wall of the building. Now he had half of it full of jagged edges in his hand. His smile was gone.  
  
Shizuo saw the change, even though rage was blinding him. This was no ordinary kid, he thought to himself, looking into the eyes of a seasoned adult that had suddenly appeared in this boy's face. He approached him.  
  
"What are you going to do with this?" He asked, motioning towards the bottle in Kida's hand.  
  
"Defend myself."  
  
"Against me?" Shizuo smirked. "With this? Why won't you just run away?"  
  
"You attacked me for no reason at all. Why should I run away?"  
  
Shizuo took one more step towards him, curling his hands into fists while approaching.  
  
The bottle hitting the side of his head took him by surprise. He'd never seen the boy move. It was that kind of dizzying disorientation Izaya often caused him to feel. He swayed sideways, the side of his face burning.  
  
"I'll kill you." He growled.  
  
"Try." Kida smiled jumping away from him and jogging a safe distance away. "Heiwajima-san, I've heard different things about you, but I don't get why you've started beating up someone just for being friendly towards you. I thought maybe we could hang out together. It seemed like a good idea."  
  
"I'm sorry." Shizuo muttered, pressing his sleeve to the side of his face. Maybe the kid was right and he'd just overreacted again. It brought him no good, too. He looked at the bloodied edge of his white dress shirt's sleeve and grimaced.   
  
"I'm sorry for hitting you, too, Heiwajima-san." Kida walked back up to him. "Can I treat you to dinner?"  
  
Shizuo blinked.  
  
"Can we empty that vending machine now that you've destroyed it?" He asked, bending down to examine it. "I bet we could take all those chocolate bars out." He murmured, knocking on the glass front. "I don't know about you but I need to eat sweets all the time. Else my mood drops. Huh? Heiwajima-san? Where are you going?" Kida hurried after him.  
  
"Listen, you..."  
  
"Kida Masaomi."  
  
"Right. I don't know what has gotten into you, but... I'm more of a solitary person. I don't just make friends on street corners."  
  
"Then you should make an exception, just for me." Kida smiled his most charming smile. "What do you like to eat? I'll share it with you." He ran in front of him and started walking backwards so he could talk to him face to face.  
  
"You're weird, kid." Shizuo muttered, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"Yeah, I've been told that. I guess I'm just a friendly person." Kida confessed with a disarming smile. "It's just that not everyone appreciates it."

 

***

 

Kida Masaomi. The strange hyperactive kid with some serious skill he hid well behind being all over the place and talking nonsense. He was following Shizuo around. He always appeared some time after school, just as Shizuo was heading home from work, and proceeded to bother him for a few hours.  
  
"That's so cool. I think I'll go to see that movie again. Maybe I should take someone with me this time around." He blabbered while walking alongside Shizuo, his arms behind his head.  
  
"My brother's in it." Shizuo spoke up.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In that movie you're talking about. Hanejima Yuuhei is my little brother."  
  
"Seriously? You don't look like him." Kida climbed to his toes to look at his face. "Can you get me an autograph?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Duh..." Kida made a sad face. "You still don't like me very much, do you, Heiwajima-san? What are we eating tonight?"   
  
"Ramen is fine by me."  
  
"Ok."   
  
"Say, kid, why are you spending all this time with me? Don't you have friends your age?" Shizuo asked when they took seats at the ramen bar.  
  
"Of course I do. You would've been surprised how many girls at school think I'm cute and write love letters to me in secret."  
  
"Then why aren't you going out with them?" Shizuo asked, slurping the noodles.  
  
"Because right now I prefer to spend time with you."  
  
"I'm not fun to be around. Is this because you want to show off with me so people don't pick up on you or something?" Shizuo wondered.   
  
"Hah, I can take care of myself just fine." Kida pointed out. "You should just enjoy my presence instead of wondering why, Heiwajima-san. Maybe I just like being around you. Maybe I think you're cool or pretty or whatever."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll be going home. See you tomorrow, Heiwajima-san." He waved goodbye before disappearing down the street.  
  
Shizuo berated himself for actually looking up to seeing him.  
  
"These are my friends you've been asking about all this time, Heiwajima-san." Kida exclaimed, a bespectacled girl and a boy who didn't look like much hiding behind his back. "I don't know if you remember but the three of us have met you once already. You were in a bad mood back then. That's why they're a little bit afraid now."  
  
"It's all right." Shizuo shrugged.   
  
"They couldn't believe the two of us were friends, so I've wanted to show them. Shall we grab something to eat together?"  
  
"Say, Kida." Mikado grabbed Kida's sleeve and made the two of them stay behind as they were entering another ramen bar. "Have you actually... you know... seduced this man?" He blushed. "Or are you just friends?"  
  
"Oh, you mean I'm showing off already even though my challenge is far from being complete."  
  
"No! No, that's not what I mean at all, Kida-kun. You probably shouldn't..."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll kiss him tonight. Especially for you, Mikado-kun. And he will like it." Kida giggled before prancing into the bar.  
  
Mikado felt like hitting himself over the head with something hard over and over again for what he'd just inadvertantly suggested to Kida.


	2. Chapter 2

The flying vending machine didn't exactly take Izaya by surprise. This was Ikebukuro after all. He sighed a sigh of relief realizing it wasn't even meant for him. A flash of something blonde stormed in front of him, another vending machine following with angry Shizuo in tow. Mikado and Anri ran behind him, holding hands without realizing.  
  
What was going on - Izaya wondered briefly before going on to meet his client.  
  
"Can we stop running, please, Anri-chan. We can't do anything anyway." Mikado bent down to catch his breath.  
  
"But isn't Kida-kun in danger?" Anri asked, sounding concerned.   
  
"Let him be. He's brought this on himself." Mikado thought back to the scene at the ramen bar.   
  
They were all slurping their ramen in peace before Kida decided to act on his promise and started feeding Heiwajima-san noodles and making baby sounds and asking him to kiss it better.  
  
"So, can you explain now?" Shizuo asked, sounding dangerous. His hand was fisted in Kida's shirt under his neck and was holding him up so that his feet were dangling in the air. "Was this some kind of a joke? Some bet you had with your friends?"  
  
"In a way, yes." Kida admitted, hissing in pain as more pressure was administered to his jugular. "But it was a joke too, in that they didn't expect me to act upon it. But I thought: this man is quite cool, he really is. I like his demeanor and I like that he's dyed his hair too and I thought: what the heck, I can do that, I can be friends with him. Is this something wrong, Heiwajima-san?"  
  
"You think I'm a freak."  
  
"No! Not at all. Please let me go. One word of yours and you won't see me ever again, I promise. I'll take care not to as much as bump into it, Heiwajima-san."   
  
Shizuo's grip lessened. Kida slid down to the ground, coughing.  
  
"I don't want that." He sighed. "You may come over, once in a while, kid. Just don't make me feel weird. You're not like Izaya, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Understood."

 

***

 

"That blonde kid you hang out with lately. Who is it?" Tom asked conversationally.  
  
"Not sure. He's just popped out of nowhere."  
  
"You're sure it's all right to spend time with him then?"  
  
"It's just a high school student. What can he do?" Shizuo shrugged.  
  
"He doesn't make you... you know?" Tom avoided saying the word 'angry' around Shizuo.  
  
"Sometimes he does."  
  
"You've beaten him up?" Tom sounded concerned. He didn't want Shizuo to be followed around by masochists.  
  
"Not really. He always manages to get away." Shizuo said matter-of-factly. There was a note of something in his voice. Acknowledgment. There was no better way to make Shizuo intrigued than to get away from him in a brawl. With bonus points for landing a hit.  
  
"So he's that kind of a kid."  
  
"He's nowhere as bad as the flea though. He's likable, I think." Shizuo admitted. "Though I don't get what he means by following me around."  
  
"Maybe he likes you." Tom suggested. "You know, like... Wants to be your girlfriend."  
  
Shizuo looked at him as if he'd grown another head.  
  
"Hi! You're talking about me?" Kida popped out of nowhere like he was prone to do. "I'm Kida Masaomi, nice to meet you." He shook Tom's hand enthusiastically. "You're working overtime today, Heiwajima-san? I thought maybe we could get sushi for dinner. What do you think?"  
  
"You're a Raira student." Tom observed.  
  
Usually when Kida came over he was already out of his school uniform.  
  
"Right, I needed to stay at school a bit longer today so I came over wearing this. I don't like uniforms. Though everything looks good on me anyway."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"All right, let's go. See you tomorrow, Tom-san." Shizuo lit up a cigarette and started walking away.  
  
Kida waved Tom goodbye before sprinting behind him.  
  
Strange kid. Though not strange in a bad way, like some other people.

 

***

 

"Why have you dyed your hair?" Kida asked.   
  
The two of them were sitting on a park bench. Shizuo was smoking. The sun was setting, making him squint at the intense orange light even with his sunglasses on.  
  
"Back in middle school, Tom-san suggested it so I would stand out." Shizuo replied. "I'm easily recognizable that way. Less people bother me than if I looked like an ordinary person."  
  
"The bartender suit is the same?"  
  
"No, I just have lots of those. It's a left over from my previous job."  
  
"So you can mix drinks?" Kida asked.  
  
"I can do a lot of things. I've worked in a ton of places. You?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Why are you blonde?"  
  
"Ah... Well... I think it suits me. I'm more of a sparkly shiny person than a dark one. But also..." Kida suddenly sounded serious. "It's the same as you. I wanted to stand out. I was in a gang when I was younger." He admitted.  
  
"So that's why."  
  
"Yeah, I've been in my fair share of street fights. So I wanted to have that reputation for myself. And since I didn't look like much, I dyed my hair and got the earrings. But then even after I left the gang I realized I felt better looking like this. I guess I can't help it. I like attention."  
  
"I would've rather led a normal life."  
  
"Leading a normal life doesn't mean you have to be an ordinary person. That would've been just boring. Hey, will you go see the ocean with me tomorrow?" Kida jumped up from the bench and stood in front of him.  
  
"You're bothersome."  
  
"My my, am I interrupting something?" Izaya asked, approaching them with all the grace of a hungry tiger. "It's been a while, Masaomi-kun."  
  
Shizuo didn't fail to notice Kida getting serious again.  
  
"Hi flea, you know him?" He asked, motioning towards Kida with his cigarette. He was maintaining the cool front for now but he could already feel his anger boiling.   
  
"I do. Him and his girlfriend. We're old friends."  
  
"We were never friends." Kida stated blankly.  
  
"What does he want from you, Shizu-chan, I wonder. You're out recruiting for your gang or something, Masaomi-kun?"  
  
"What are you doing in Ikebukuro?" Shizuo asked. He still sounded fairly calm.  
  
"Taking a walk."  
  
"I'd suggest you make it a run."  
  
"Oh, Shizu-chan, you're so mean."  
  
Shizuo stood up from the bench, ripped it out of the ground and held it up over his head as if it weighed nothing.  
  
Kida noticed the glint of the blade sliding out of Izaya's sleeve.  
  
Holding both his arms up Shizuo was obviously leaving an opening for Izaya to cut his chest. He was going to throw the bench at Izaya but if he dodged and jumped towards him, before Shizuo's arms were going to be down he was already going to land a cut. Kida went through this analysis in a blink of an eye.  
  
Shizuo threw the bench. Izaya threw himself sideways, having it narrowly miss him. Shizuo saw the triumphant smirk on his face as he brought his hand up to come down with a long gash down his chest with his switchblade. Except that didn't happen.  
  
Shizuo blinked. Izaya was lying on the ground on his side a few feet away. Kida was standing over him, twirling Izaya's switchblade in his fingers.  
  
He looked at Shizuo over his shoulder and smiled.  
  
And Shizuo couldn't help but smile back.

 

***

 

Shizuo needed to leave work early to board the train to the ocean. How bothersome - he thought but he decided to humor Kida's wish. He liked the boy more after they beat Izaya together.  
  
"It's sooooooooooooo nice." Kida was running all around the beach with his arms spread open. "I wonder if Mikado has ever been to such a place." He wondered, stopping right at the edge of the mass of water. "Heiwajima-san!" He called, all smiles and energy and child-like joy.  
  
"Isn't it about time you started calling me by my name, kid?"  
  
"Whatever you wish, Shizuo-san." Kida's voice turned slightly husky.  
  
"This Mikado kid..."  
  
"He's my best friend. We know each other since forever. We've been apart through middle school though. I came to Tokyo, he stayed in the country. I only managed to make him follow now."  
  
"He probably feels rejected right about now." Shizuo pointed out, reaching for a cigarette.  
  
"Nah, he needs to get together with Anri-chan. I decided to give the two of them a bit of privacy."  
  
Shizuo blinked. The cigarette he was just going to light up had been snatched from between his fingers.  
  
"Is this why you came to the ocean? To breathe in cigarette fumes?" Kida asked before tossing the cigarette into the water and crouching down to watch the waves carry it away.   
  
Strangely enough, Shizuo didn't feel angry.  
  
Kida stood up and took Izaya's switchblade out from his pocket. He examined it one final time before tossing it into the water, too.  
  
"You haven't given it back to him?" Shizuo asked, fairly amused.  
  
"Well, this is what happens when you attack people with knives." Kida shrugged. "It was pretty nice, too He sure has a lot of money."  
  
"I don't like him." Shizuo declared.  
  
"This is one thing I've been wondering about." Kida bent down and dipped a finger in the water. It was so cold a shiver ran up his spine. "Is there any specific reason for you not liking him? Has he done something to you?"  
  
"He has, throughout the years. But I hated him even before." Shizuo shrugged. "Even the first time I saw him, I knew he was the worst kind of person. Besides, I couldn't beat him up."  
  
"Some people say, out in the city, that you two..." Kida hesitated. "You know, that your brawls end in sex."  
  
Shizuo looked at him strangely. Kida faltered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That is a ridiclous idea."  
  
"Why? He is kinda cute on a purely objective scale. When you forget about his personality, that is. I can totally imagine..."  
  
Kida's feet suddenly lost contact with the ground.  
  
"Chill, Shizuo-san, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He was dangling in Shizuo's grasp again. "It's good you're not together." He dusted off his pants when he was let go. "In fact, I want you all for myself." He beamed at Shizuo. "Let's go get some ice cream."   
  
"What do you mean you want me all for yourself?" Shizuo asked, disgruntled. They were eating their ice cream, leaning back against the railing of the promenade with a view of the beach and the ocean. It was pretty empty around. It was the middle of the week, the weather wasn't so great yet, it seemed like they were the only people who felt like seeing the ocean that day.  
  
"I mean I don't want you to think of anyone else. I told you I liked the attention." Kida spoke up in a serious manner. He meant it. He didn't want a person like Saki again. She was always, at all times, somewhat preoccupied with Izaya.   
  
"What are you talking about anyway?" Shizuo asked, slight irritation appearing within him.   
  
"Want to try my ice cream?" Kida asked with a witty smile.  
  
He took a bite of his ice cream, stood up on his toes and before Shizuo's mind could process what was happening, pressed their lips together. His tongue coaxed Shizuo's lips open before forcing a mouthful of ice cream inside and proceeding to kiss him.   
  
He withdrew with a self-assured smile.  
  
Shizuo noted the ice-cream was strawberry flavor.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't like it one bit." Mikado commented. He was sitting at a cafe with Anri-chan which was really nice, if not for the reason they were there. He looked through the binoculars again.   
  
The point was: Kida wanted them to see how he'd completed the challenge. So he'd arranged this table for them and left them with the binoculars. Mikado squinted. He could make out the two blonde heads now. They were walking through the mall on the other side of the street. The man in the bartender suit and Kida in his trademark white hoodie.   
  
"What's happening?" Anri asked.  
  
"They're just walking around."  
  
Kida ran up to the large window Mikado was observing the inside of the mall through. The other man followed him at a much more leisurely pace.   
  
They talked for a bit. Kida was flailing his arms and swirling around and doing all those silly things he always did while talking. Mikado couldn't stop himself from smiling. Then...  
  
"Mikado-kun, what's happening?" Anri asked again.  
  
"They're..."  
  
Mikado squinted trying to see more closely. Kida was pushed against the window. Had he gotten the man angry again? He couldn't really see what they were doing though it involved Kida's back being plastered to the glass wall. In the last moment, he twisted his body in the other man's grasp. Mikado's hand trembled and the image in the binoculars swayed. He only saw their faces touching for a brief moment.  
  
"I think they've kissed." He informed.  
  
"That's cute." Anri declared before realizing what she'd said and covering her quickly blushing face with her hands.  
  
Mikado looked into the binoculars one last time but he couldn't see Kida nor the bartender suit guy anywhere anymore.  
  
"They went away." He informed, putting the binoculars down at the table. "I don't like what Kida's doing." He commented. "True he's seduced this man or whatever. But what happens now that our... challenge for him is over?"  
  
"If he likes him, he will probably stay with him. For as long as they like each other." Anri said timidly.   
  
"I hope it will be like that. I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of this challenge thing."  
  
'Now, what was the reward supposed to be? A kiss from Anri-chan? :>' Mikado read the message Kida had sent him.   
  
"Is it Kida-kun? What is he writing?" Anri asked.  
  
Mikado laughed awkwardly.  
  
"He's wishing us a good date."  
  
"Mikado-kun..." Anri stuttered.

 

***

 

"Leave him? Neh... Mikado, I won't do that." Kida proceeded to explain. "He is Hanejima Yuuhei's big brother. You know what that means? I'll have to get to know him before we get married."  
  
"That's a stupid reason, Kida-kun."  
  
"I know." Kida beamed at him. "He can make people flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." He flapped his arms at his sides. "How cool is that? And he looks so stylish in that bartender suit. Not to mention the hobbies we share, like dyeing our hair and beating up Orihara Izaya. We're a perfect match."  
  
"But seriously." Mikado walked over to the railing of the footbridge they were walking on. "I've just suggested him off the top of my head back then."  
  
"And it intrigued me so I went to look for him." Kida stood next to him following one of the cars moving underneath the footbridge with the tip of his finger. "He didn't turn out to be so friendly at first but he's a good guy. And..." Kida whispered something into Mikado's ear that made him so red it seemed he might have exploded. Kida giggled before running away. "See you tomorrow, Mikado-kun."  
  
"Seriously?" Mikado asked the cars passing by under the footbridge once he regained his senses.  
  
"Seriously." Kida whispered entering Shizuo's apartment with his key. It was dirty enough to deter most girls from wanting to date him. "He has an oral fixation." He smiled to himself contendendly.

 

***

 

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked with mild annoyance when Kida removed the cigarette from his lips, took a puff, broke it in two and threw it behind carelessly. Shizuo looked over Kida's shoulder. It landed squarely in the ashtray.  
  
"Replacing it." Kida smiled a witty smile before standing on his toes to kiss him. A cool tongue slipped between his nicotine stained lips. The kiss was all nice and slow and no teeth for a while because that was how Kida kissed. It was a way that would've impressed any middle school girl to the point of her legs not holding up her weight. For Shizuo, it was nothing but an entree.   
  
His arm wrapped around Kida's slim hips possessively and pulled him closer before he bent down and took over control. Just like in fights, there was no stopping him. Kida's hands fisted the vest on his back as Shizuo's tongue made its way down his throat. He was suddenly moving, Shizuo having lifted him off the ground with one arm by his hood. His back hit the wall. Shizuo's mouth was back on his. It only left it when he could no longer breathe.  
  
Heiwajima Shizuo was a passionate man. His cool demeanor was no more than skin-deep.  
  
He leaned over Kida, holding himself up against the wall with one arm. The boy look flustered, his cheeks got pink and his amber eyes glowed more so than usual. Shizuo smirked.  
  
"I was going to smoke that cigarette for a few more minutes."  
  
"I've told you I'll replace it." Kida replied in a breathless voice. He ran his hand through his blonde bangs and noting the way Shizuo's eyes followed his every move, smiled a beautiful sensual smile of someone absolutely sure of his own charms.  
  
"You'll replace it with what? This?" Shizuo's fingers darted into Kida's mouth, catching his elusive little tongue. "This?" His other hand sneaked under his hoodie and found his nipple through the undershirt. Kida's eyes sparkled at the thought of his next destination. The hand slid down his body and groped him through his jeans. "This?"  
  
"All of the above and whatever else you want."

 

***

 

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Please, not there. Not there." Kida whispered, his hands fisting the sheets. "I said whatever you wanted but not..." He was squirming and attempting to level out his breaths. Shizuo was holding down his wrists, his body towering over Kida lying face down on the bed. He bent down for another lick of the nape of Kida's neck. "Noo.. mhm..." Shizuo muffled his screams with his hand.   
  
"I won't stop if you won't stop reacting to that by trashing like a madman. Because..." He caressed the slightly damp skin with his fingertips. Kida shivered. "...that's just too funny."  
  
His mouth reattached itself to the back of the boy's neck, his nose buried in his blonde locks. Kida's teeth sank into his hand. Shizuo frowned, straightening up to look at his abused hand.  
  
"I told you to stop." Kida turned around to lie on his back, a relaxed grin spreading over his face. "It feels so..." The rest of whatever he was going to say was muffled by a kiss.

 

***

 

"Marry me!" Kida fell to his knees. "I don't care about your brother. One word and I'm all yours." He exclaimed.  
  
Kasuka looked at him, mildly puzzled, though not letting it show. Then he looked at Shizuo. He was used to interacting with psychotic fans but his brother might have had enough good sense to avoid dating one. Then again, tact had never been Shizuo's forte.  
  
"Ignore him. For the most part. Unless he's looking serious." Shizuo delivered the Kida manual in a disinterested voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kasuka bowed in polite greeting.   
  
Kida beamed up at him, introducing himself. His smile was so overwhelming, Kasuka noted.   
  
"You think you're in love with him?" Kasuka asked Shizuo later on, when Kida had already left. Various belongings of his were scattered around Shizuo's apartment and when they had shared dinner earlier that day he seemed pretty much at home. Kasuka wondered where this was leading.   
  
"He rarely irritates me." Was Shizuo's response. followed by a drag from his cigarette.   
  
Kasuka accepted it for it was.


End file.
